In daily life, the conventional human-powered transport has been replaced by transportation tools. The transportation tools comprise various transport machines, including automobiles and motorcycles, and all of these transportation tools have a plurality of tires. For example, when driving, an automobile will often encounter a situation in which the tire is punctured by sharp objects on the road, thereby causing a flat tire, and the punctured hole of the tire must be repaired. The most traditional method for repairing a tire is cold or hot tire repairing, wherein a rubber piece is pasted onto the inner surface of the tire where the punctured position is located to block the punctured hole and these repairing methods can be executed only by professional technicians at a tire repairing place, which not only takes a long repairing time but also needs specialized tire disassembling devices.
In addition, useful patents of CN88203970 and CN201320552797.7 use a rubber nail for repairing tire and a tire puncture wound repairing component with self-sealing layer receptively. The two tire repairing methods are substantially identical, comprising a tire repairing nail for sealing a puncture wound, and a rubber piece adhered to the puncture wound and used for sealing and fixing the tire repairing nail, wherein the tire repairing nail comprises a nail cap and a nail body, one end of the nail body and the nail cap are fixed, and the diameter of the rubber piece is greater than that of the nail cap. When in use, the tire is disassembled from the wheel rim, the nail body of the tire repairing nail is pushed into the puncture wounds from the inside of the tire and then one side of the rubber piece is adhered to the self-sealing layer of the tire, making the rubber piece cover the nail cap and the puncture wounds to implement the tire repairing.
No matter whether it is cold or hot tire repairing or the two disclosed patented technologies of tire repairing, the wheel needing to be repaired must be disassembled from a vehicle and tire repairing can be done only after the tire has been removed by a specialized tire removing tool from the wheel rim, which needs a very long time and professional tools as well as people to complete, thereby bringing great troubles to tire repairing. In addition, during the removing and installing of the tires, the surface of the wheel rim is susceptible to damage, such as scratches, influencing the artistic appearance of the automobile, especially high-end vehicles. Furthermore, even if these puncture wounds have been repaired in the inner wall of the tire, but the puncture wounds on the outer surface of the tire are expose and will be embedded by foreign matters such as rocks or intruded by water when in use, influencing the repairing firmness and causing air leakage phenomenon to easily occur to the puncture wounds again.